plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie
The Newspaper Zombie is a low-health zombie reading an upside-down newspaper, which appears to be an elderly person with glasses and heart-patterned boxers. When your plants destroy the newspaper, it pauses, then quickly charges forward at your plants in a rage. Fume-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms damage both the zombie and the newspaper at the same time. It is first encountered in Adventure Mode level 2-1. His eyes will grow red after he loses his newspaper and he will run. Overview Absorbs 10 normal damage shots and the newspaper absorbs 8 normal damage shots. It's appearance changes upon 5 normal damage shots and dies upon 10 normal damage shots, while newspaper's appearance changes upon 2, 4, and 6 normal damage shots and is destroyed upon 8 normal damage shots. Newspaper-Zombie.gif|Newspaper Zombie Strategy The newspaper is useless against the lobbed-shot plants, instants, the Fume-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom. In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, the zombie loses the newspaper after being hit by one Wall-nut, and dies after a second hit, like the Conehead Zombie. The Newspaper Zombie pauses and charges very quickly towards the end of the row after your plants destroy the newspaper, so you will need to be fast in order to kill it. The Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom are effective for this, as they can slow its movement, leaving plenty of time to kill it. Trivia *When an enraged Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic, it will, like some zombies, look and sound disgusted and move on to the next lane. However, its eyes turn back to white while it does this. *A hypnotized Newspaper Zombie will die quickly when it encounters other zombies, as the newspaper cannot protect it from them. *Upon close inspection, you can tell that there is a zombie head printed below the 'ZOMBIE' text. *The Newspaper Zombie's glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. *The Newspaper Zombie is reading the newspaper upside-down. *It is possible that the Zombie had forgotten that his newspaper is upside-down, like the Buckethead Zombie forgot that he had a Bucket. *The Newspaper Zombie is the only zombie that has red eyes besides the Giga-Gargantuar and the Zombie Yeti. *A Newspaper Zombie is shown standing in place on the pause screen. *The Newspaper Zombie is one of the five zombies with eyewear (the others being the Dancing Zombie (the new one), the Snorkel Zombie, the Zombie Bobsled Team, and the Pogo Zombie). *It is the only zombie that goes from slow to fast instead of fast to slow unlike other zombies such as the Pole Vaulting Zombie. *A newspaper zombie's eyes will turn red when it bites into a Wall-nut, even if it still had it's newspaper. *The Newspaper Zombie weilds the weakest shield. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic and loses his shield right after, he will bite the Garlic for the second time before changing lanes. *When this zombie dies from an instant kill while still holding his newspaper, an interrogation mark will appear over his head. *Sometimes, When a newspaper zombie is killed by and explosive instant kill as his newspaper just fall off, he will turn into a burned animation with a pose of holding something. *It's possible to kill the zombie before reducing the Newspaper's health to zero by using lobbed-shot plants; in this case, the newspaper will be destroyed anyway. *In Wall-nut Bowling 2, the Newspaper Zombie has as much health as a Conehead Zombie, but it gets faster after being hit once. *If you look closely, you can see the hearts on the Newspaper Zombie's underwear. *In the official Plants VS Zombies website, in the Reviews tab, you will see a Newspaper Zombie holding a different newspaper. Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies